Midnight Sun
by Vampiric Grin
Summary: Continues where the Manga left off at the beginning of Third Year. Tsukune has a dark secret that he wasn't even aware of and now must find a way to live with what his mother attempted to hide and what he's become. Can things remain calm throughout this third year or will forces outside his control try to complicate his life as a soon to be graduate from the school of monsters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, though, I certainly wish I did.

(A/N: Hello everyone, I'm considerably new to FanFiction and wanted to welcome you all to this particular story I have come up with because a few things did not make much of any sense with the way Tsukune and his indecisiveness and overpowering confusion and lack of the word: hints, throughout the series. So I altered him slightly and in so, changed future events to come. Please message me on what you all think and I do like the concept of reviews. I'm looking forward to writing a decently long story. This is but a prologue.

The Midnight Sun

*Prologue*

Tsukune was suddenly woken up by a frightened mother because he had been yelling in his sleep. He had been remembering everything that had happened in the past year, particularly the bad over the good. He had remembered that he indeed did have a Ghoul inside of him and had done some research that came up to the dead end of literally death as the only option in a Ghoulified human.

From time to time he could see his Ghoul in his head noticing the cursed blood marks splayed around like a web from the bite mark. The demonic red eyes he had grown to fear less and less over the passing months. The jet black tipped silvery hair that almost stated what he was but made people do double takes. And the aura, that god forbidden rancid aura that overpowered, even the strongest vampire he had come to know and love greatly. This time, he didn't see his inner Ghoul-self, but some symbols that he could barely make out in such a hazy eyesight. What were those strange symbols?

"Tsukune?" His mother inquisitively asked, snapping him out of a trance that could tear a hole through time and space, "Are you alright?"

"What" He finally came too, rather reluctantly, "Oh, I apologise, I don't know what came over me." He lied. He hated lying to her, but he knew it was for his family's safety.

"Okay, I just wanted to know whether you were panicking or had a nightmare or something." She stated rather questioningly.

He finally got out of his bed and sat up noticing that on his calendar, today was indeed an important day for him. He rushed to the restroom and began his morning rituals of showering and brushing his teeth. Then out of the blue as he was looking at himself in the mirror, Ghoul was glaring back at him, blood covering most of himself. Those red eyes seething right to the poor boy's soul and baring his fangs at the not so frightened real self.

 **"You know what you did, and you'll never forget it for the rest of your life"** , stated coldly, **"Master is waiting for us; you might want to hurry up lest you miss the bus."** He said rather intelligently for something that is supposed to be a mass killing machine, before disappearing from the reflection.

What had he done? He must have forgotten... No, he wanted to forget. He killed Midou in a fit of blood rage from the Ghoul who knew that the brute harmed his "Master".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blood that gushed from Midou's face was but a fuel for the Ghoul to continue the all out, smack down of a beating. In the end, Moka's pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to smash the lifeless body into oblivion against the cold hard cement floor that just recently had a "Ghoul-made" crater. After one last slam against the ground beneath him, breaking any and every bone the corpse had, and as if killing wasn't enough, the Ghoul ripped open the corpse's rib cage tore the heart from its place and drank the blood that was rushed out onto the watered pavement of the worn out warehouse. Ghoul wasn't finished desecrating the body, oh no, he was only getting started. He ripped each leg off the now mangled mess, than now, looks nothing like Midou. His arms were carelessly thrown away and replaced with cement blocks and where his legs were, soon were steel pipes. Soon Midou… Became so indescribably mangled that his own mother, would never have noticed it was her son.

Moka was slowly getting back on her feet after the water had zapped her youkai to a suppressed state, watching in absolute horror like Mizore, Kumuru, and Yukari as they just arrived at the scene. Mizore and a few members of the Outcast Ayashi had vomited at the unbelievable sight of Tsukune's left over mess that was no longer Midou. Yukari snapped to and quickly ran up to the water valve and struggled to turn the damned thing off for Moka's sake.

"I told you Tsukune, I told you and you wouldn't listen to me." Moka stated while shaking and bawling up," I'm sorry my dear Tsukune."

Then their problems grew when the Ghoulified Tsukune turned his attention towards the rest of the Outcast Ayashi giving a complete insidious glare whose red eyes shown little more than absolute pure rage into the entire group.

Tsukune obliterated them in a mere second flat, for witnessing his "Master's" beating. He drained them dry of the life giving blood, the blood he didn't crave at all, and didn't bother to mutilate. He finally turned to the only other people in the room, eying their veins that pumped the essence he so wished to devour, but was only focused on one person who could satiate his hunger. He growled out hungrily. And boy was he hungry. Moving forward slowly at the now new "meals" he suddenly flash steps over to Moka, smelling her sweet scent and wanting to sink his fangs into her, taste her delectable blood.

She takes up her fighting stance"You have left me no choice" fighting back her tears for what she knew what she had to do. Moka then looked over to Kumuru and gave her a teary-eyed apologetic look. Kumuru looks knowingly at Moka, knowing that the one they all loved was no longer there and had to be struck down before it targeted the school.

Ghoul roared out and charged the group as Kumuru and Mizore inched their way to the back of the room, unable to fight the one they loved whole heartedly. The fact they were weighed down by such a menacing aura and completely massive youkai and could barely move anyways. So massive that they noticed even Moka's movements had handicapped down to slower paces compared to normal speeds. She tried with all her might to keep up with the beast with a sweep kick spinning around for round house kicks as well as axe kick, but couldn't best his utterly quick speed. Dodging was out of the question.

Tsukune had dodged every kick she could throw at him, she was moving far. Too. Slow. He sent one powerful right hook at her temple, sending her flying across the room. He quickly flash stepped right beside her, just before she impacted the wall, and gripped her shirt and threw her with more force so that she broke the wall instead of making a crater. Successfully to say the least.

Ghoul growling menacingly at Mizore and Kumuru causing them both to halt and freeze in their tracks while Ghoul licked his lips in hunger for the blood he was about to taste. Moka's sweet blood. He pulled her out of the broken wall, quite forcefully, and leaned her against his form. She was knocked out slightly but was still aware as to what was going on around her. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, allowing her scent to fill his nostrils and the smell of her blood, he absolutely craved, and slowly pierced her skin with his sizably lengthy elongated fangs…

Her first reaction was to come to terms with her imminent demise because of the powerful bite to such soft flesh but all of a sudden she felt pleasure coming over her while he continued to feed from her like a starved beast. She became littler and littler aware that there were still three pairs of eyes staring at the couple, and secretly two more gazes coming from the rafters above them. She suddenly felt warm as he kept at it, noticing that his hair color was slowly but surely changing back to its usually brown color but with a slightly noticeable change with continual black tips representing the Ghoul present within him. 'Did he always feel like this when she fed from him?' she questioned, then a more pressing question hit her like a brick wall 'Was he going through this change before hand, and his hunger finally take over?'"… Why didn't you say anything about this to me, Tsukune?" She whispered in his ear.

They, in considerable concern and fascination, witnessed the encounter while currently unaware of the two figures that were previously in the rafters, drop down behind them. Only to hear a sigh of relief coming from one of the two hooded figures. One bore the golden rosary around their neck and wore a white robe than the other. The other had a grey robe with black hair sprawled out over their considerably larger bosom, making her out to be female.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to restrain poor Tsukune with an exorcism" said the grey robed and hooded figure "…it seems that matters have handled themselves quite nicely. Wouldn't you say Master?"

Grinning all the while at the notion now made obvious to the current scene as similar marks were showing upon the "couple's" necks finally addressed "Yes, although, it had cost me a disfigured mess and a few students lives, it has also seems the boy had finally chosen the 'one' for him."

Turning around now, Mizore and Yukari recognized whose voices belonged to whom, Yukari still asked alarmed and aloud "Ruby-san? Headmaster-sama?"

"What has happened to my Tsukune" Mizore said with anger and fear, directed at the now understood headmaster.

"It seems our friend has undergone some… changes… as you can see for yourself Mizore." Said rather calmly, grin still plastered on his face "I know that everyone is worried but there is no need for panic. I'm more worried about the succubus than your Vampiric friends" he stated matter-of-factly.

All attention turned to the vampire and Ghoul as they heard a light moan escape Moka's lips as she slowly became aware, she rather enjoyed being fed on by the man she loved. Then he retracted his fangs and sealed the wound shut by instinct, making Moka quite upsettingly sight, now noticing the ground moving up to him as the last thing he saw. Tsukune was now fast asleep as Moka was also experiencing the very same thing realizing a slightly painful burn germinating from her neck.

Kumuru was in utter shock at what she had just witnessed. Devastated by the change that had transpired within her Destined One. And scared as to what would happen if he ever got angered or upset or even too happy. Who knows what could trigger an event like this again. All she could remember, as she crawled into bed with her "secret" best friend Mizore since she was too scared to be alone, was 'those' Red Eyes who threatened existence itself, whose menacing aura could be seen, felt, tasted, heard, and worst of all, after the dead bodies: smelt. Those Red Eyes of death that even threatened her life if she had moved from her place against the wall. Those Deadly Red Eyes. All she wanted after tonight was to never be alone, anywhere.

Mizore felt cold to the touch usually but tonight she felt the furthest away from that. Her lollipop couldn't keep herself at her comfortable temperature after the bloodshed that occurred. What frightened her the most wasn't that he had killed them, they deserved that. What did frighten her was what he had done to Midou. Dead, but still being ripped apart to unrecognizable bits and pieces, and put together with parts just laying around like it was some sick game of build-a-doll. That in her opinion was drop-dead terrifying. She would go see him at the medical wing in the morning to see if he would awaken, see if he could remember anything at all of the event of tonight. She remembered what pink-haired-Moka said about the outcomes of receiving vampire blood injections: Vampire, death, or worse; "Ghoul" she stated quietly to herself, but unaware that Kumuru caught wind of the name, shuddering at the thoughts that filled the poor night demoness mind.

Elsewhere in the Girls Dormitories a particular witch wasn't as scared as the rest of the gang but happier that Moka's and her Tsukune was no longer a mere mortal human, not that she didn't like, just wasn't fond of human interactions that weren't from Tsukune. She had always wanted this. And now, her dream is but one step closer to becoming a reality: A threesome with Moka, Tsukune, and herself. But what was that Holy Lock the headmaster had put on Tsukune? What was it even for now that he was fully Yokai? And what had transpired while she was busy turning the water off? 'These questions need answering, and soon' the young genius witch thought to herself.

The next morning, which was quiet, the three demonesses met up with each other outside the medical wing. They all were tired and very worried about Tsukune and where had Moka gone. She never did wake up last night and was carried off on a stretcher along with Tsukune. Mizore guessed that she had been seriously injured by the Ghoulified Tsukune and was in emergency. Kumuru was, at this point, questioning everything she had with Tsukune, and a succubus going through rejection of her Destined One, was one of the most traumatic experiences one such as herself could ever possibly go through. Yukari wasn't worried at all about the whole Tsukune and Moka incident, she was worried about what the two love-mongers at her side were going to do when they saw what would behold in the operation room. She gave a slight smirk at the thought of walking in on Moka playing "doctor" and Tsukune "the patient" as she felt her nose bleeding. Yukari was the first to gleefully open the door as both Mizore and Kumuru went inside before her, asking what room was given to Tsukune for the time being. Walking down what seemed like a forever hallway, the felt Moka's youkai nearby realizing that it emanated from the same room Tsukune was put in.

Opening the sliding door, what they saw was a sleeping Tsukune and no Moka in the room until they took a double take at Tsukune's side and 'who' he had been holding close to his figure: A silver haired vampiress snuggled into his sleeping form wearing but a black bra and panties. Whispering to the group that walked in rudely knowing they just got the 'almost' wrong idea, smirking winningly as she felt a small amount of youkai flare from the duet. "He wouldn't let me go after I hugged him last night. Feels like a death grip around me. But I figured he needed something familiar to wake up to."

Yukari flew back as her previous nose bleed paled in comparison as this one. Mizore and Kumuru got in a defensive fighting stance but halted when everyone, including Moka, felt a flare of youkai that made Moka's feel like a hamster and the duet's feel like roly-polies. This in, turn ceased all other actions of attempting violence, and all eyes toward Tsukune, who awoke with his own set of blood red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune winced at the thought of the girls fearing the poor boy afterwards. But remembered within a few weeks' time, everything was alright with everyone. Well, everyone except for Kumuru who founded Gin; the perverted werewolf, as her new love interest. But after all was said and done everything felt normal again. But noticed how much more closely, both Mokas in fact, were with Tsukune. They had even kissed him from time to time when the others weren't looking they're way. He had even been to her dorm room to have dinner on a few occasions that were quite spectacular to say the least and he absolutely love the way both of the Mokas cooked: Pink-haired Moka preferred the Japanese cuisines while Silver beauty preferred the All American cuisines which was the original culture her family happened to be prior to coming to Japan. Sad part is he, hands down loved the food Inner Moka made more so the food from his own country, and thoroughly ate up all of those calorie heavy meals and then some.

Disgrace or not to his country, food, American way, was tasty in so many ways, it was ridiculous. He even swapped out a few of the classes he had been taking previously and now takes English lessons, which he can just about speak fluently which made Moka proud, except for the fact that the rules to the English grammar system were so many that it sometimes made the class difficult. Kind of like the homographs and homophones and the fact that a homonym can mean: both homographs and homophones; either homographs or homophones. Confused Tsukune to no end. After his English classes, he decided to get to know the culture that happens to be ever changing in America, and wanted to know more about America's past other than the bad things that Tsukune was sure, every country had bad and good times. By the end of that second year at Yokai Academy, one could not tell what exact orientation Tsukune happened to be. In fact quite a lot of the first years had mistaken him as a transfer student because sometimes, out of the blue, he would be speaking in English halfway through a conversation even with Moka who went right along with him and switched languages with him as to not make the poor boy look like a fool in front of the school body. What a busy year it was for Tsukune indeed.

But now, things are just getting interesting, with the news about Fairy Tale and their ultimate goal in making the dream of a world of Yokai without humans come true; Anti-Thesis trying to ruin the school's goal in coexistence among both worlds which was stopped by none other than an "accidental" revival in an "ancient" dead Ghouls "revival" which was "executed" by the headmaster in "privately". The Snow Maiden's Village had a Ghoul "ghost" save the town from Fairy Tale's destruction and the "Ghoul ghost vanished without a trace" as his "contract" with the Snow Queen finally "ended". Such a rough year that was particularly when Tsukune met practically all of Moka's family including the obsessive Akua who 'learned her place' when Tsukune snapped when she tried kidnapping Moka from him, not a pretty sight. At least, the men that laid dead on the ground lifeless and bloodless and mangled for that matter. Akua got the least of Ghoulified Tsukune's rage and had to reattach her arm he had ripped off when she tried using her infamous and Touhou Fuhai's famous Jigen Tou to "Strike down the savage beast!"

He has learned over the course of the many months to control his Ghoul-self as hard as I has been. He needed to control it. His Holy Lock couldn't handle any more pressure because it was on its last few links of suppression. Once he breaks those, its game over, and he will be hunted down like a dog for the rest of his life until he is killed or died of his own accord. That was the life of a Ghoul. A very sad, very short life indeed, as immortal as he may be. He would have to live like a "Buddhist monk" as Gin so calls him; a "pacifist" as Mizore so calls it; an "introvert" as Yukari say it; "saint" as Moka announced it; or as Fuhai-sama called it, a "Contractor" as he grins madly while reading the 'Darker Than Black' manga series. Whose main character could be comparative to a Chinese-Electric-Batman! Either way he looked at it, he had to stay away from fights, period.

Tsukune was just about to leave the house when his mother offered up a warm hug to her growing up boy, almost a man… almost a Ghoul. Reluctantly he hugged her back giving her a look that said it all: I'll come back a man even better than I had left but what he didn't realize was that she was giving him an all knowing look that said don't be reckless for even the true secret to you, will come winding down on you. She hoped she could be there for him always, protect him as the mother she always has done, but she knew this secret had its price and holding it for as long as she has, she would gladly pay the price in full. Her life. Either way, the secret will unravel by itself in less time than she thought she had.

Tsukune turned to walk to where his portaling bus's bus stop was with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to see his friends yet again, for the third year in a row now. But most of all, he had one girl, one "Master, both Tsukune and Ghoul had been waiting to see for some time, and couldn't wait that much longer: Moka Akashiya. The Pink Haired Emerald Eyed/Silver Haired Red Eyed Vampiress. The girl of his dreams.

The bus pulls up from an anonymous portal that appeared out of thin air but went unnoticed by the people walking around cars driving around the bus as though it had been there the whole time. Slowly and finally coming to a halt the buses door slid open with a cluck sound as it rebounded slightly from the track above that the door had been attached to, came to its end seconds before the door did. The Bus Driver took a hit of his cigar and grinned to the boy's position and said "So boy, this year will be far more difficult than the last two" Now looking into the boy's eyes to uncover any doubt within the boy in question "Ain't holding it against ya, but it also ain't too late to turn back now." Grinning in the covered shadow.

Only one thought came over the Ghoul burdened poor boy as now he was the one grinning with a semi-smile across his features, with fangs slightly elongated and eyes flashed from brown to red and black, aura slowly circling around himself "Hell no I won't."


	2. Ark One: Chapter One

Ark One: Chapter One

Tsukune took his seat at the rear of the bus, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Sakura trees slowly losing their bloom as the season fall had finally started. Rural areas dying down to the country, where now, houses were spaced every few acres or so. Tsukune wondered to himself 'how he would love to live in the quiet and peaceful country, everyone seems to know everyone around here' as he saw a few kids enjoying the stories the older woman was telling them. They paused and waved at the passing bus, each of them bore a smile on their face. He hesitantly waved back, curious as to whether they knew him or not. Whether they knew him from what happened, just a couple months ago, with the destruction that happened from Alucard's rampage in the middle of downtown Tokyo, and quite frankly, the destruction his spawn did around the world. Wondered if they knew that Yokai did in fact exist since he did see the rebellion that stood up to Alucard's children. He decided to think they didn't, because they looked far too happy, even if it was to greet a stranger boy just passing by on a bus. He hoped that when coexistence occurred, that other humans took the news of not being alone in the world just like he had done his first day, with a smile on his face.

Soon after, the bus entered a portal that opened to downtown London, with old English buildings dotting the entire city, as well as newer buildings. He was quite curious as to why the English, back in the days of old, took to the gothic architecture that Yokai seemed to love and live in… granted some of the buildings were ruined, falling apart, and looked far less cryptic on the inside… like the Shuzen Castle he visited to retrieve Moka a new seal. Her father wasn't as scary as Tsukune had been led on to believe… except for death threats here and there, but he was merely being a concerned father, an honorable man at that. The bus came to a stop picking up a few second year students and a very nervous first year. Tsukune could smell it off the poor 'kid'. Noticing they were all bilingual, he guessed because the academy was Japanese orientated.

Tsukune kept to himself and just turned to face his window looking at the people passing by on the sidewalk, not paying a glance to what is going on around them. Looking like drones with a built in code that he was sure, they had, by appearance alone. The bus was crawling back up some speed as it rolled down the street through another portal, this time longer than the previous one, and he felt excited that soon enough, he'll be arriving at the place that freaked him out the most the first portion of his freshman year. 'This place really does grow on you' he thought to himself as saw the exit growing nearer and nearer. The warped tunnel slowly fading into a steady stream light, and then the tunnel came to an end as the world seemingly opened up. To the left side of the bus, a forest of dead, or so he thought, trees with headstones and grave sights every couple hundred yards. To the right, a sea of what seemed like blood, smelled like it too, just off of what looked like a hundred foot drop. But what he was excited to see, was a gathering of interconnected structures just further along the coastline cliff. Yokai Academy. In a unique way, home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus slowly came to a stop just in front of the scarecrow with a pumpkin head that held a sign pointing in the direction of a path that led towards the school. Tsukune waited on the bus until all passengers debarked and were walking down the path. He got up, collected his belongings, and walked off the bus properly thanking the Bus Driver for the ride. "No problem kiddo, jus' remember one thing: Trust yourself and follow your gut. Do that and you'll make it, without too much trouble, I hope."

"What?" By the time he asked it was already too late as the bus door closed abruptly and an audible chuckle could be heard as the bus made way for the roundabout and shuttled off into the tunnel. "Cryptic as always" he said smiling inwardly thinking to himself 'not much has changed'. He hoped.

Before his youkai could detect it out of his peripheral vision, he was being hugged tightly by a rather enlarged bosomed short woman with blue hair. Kumuru was excited to see her friend. She had missed him over summer break and wanted to be in touch with him but she had lost his cell phone number and forgotten to punch it into her own as she had been busy trying to sneak into his house during the first year. She was pretty peeved about it, and had been nervous to ask for his number for fear of being ridiculed by, a certain few other women who also clung around him like some sort of shield. They all pretty much knew who he loved the most. Heart breaking to say the least, but they all tried very hard to earn back his affections. In the end, he would always choose her 'my long term rival' she thought upsettingly. She then felt him hug her back snapping her out of her dark thoughts, and putting her back in her gleeful mood. "I missed you Tsukune." She whispered to him feeling the leftover feelings for him over flow her in sadness.

"I missed you too Kumuru" he whispered back not wanting to interrupt the moment she was having at the time. She hugged him tighter. 'She really did miss me'

 **"She's still trying to win us over Master."** Ghoul said emotionlessly **"I suggest you don't lead her on or we'll be having the first two years happening all over again with your idiotic indecisiveness. You'll only hurt her more that way."** He stated harshly.

'I know what I have to do, just stay out of the way for now' he said creeping out over his Ghoul talking at him like some reasonable boss. 'Do Ghouls evolve?' he questioned flabbergasted at the fact: His damn Ghoul can speak as if it had a conscious. He will have to be doing more research. Kumuru let go of the hug noticing Tsukune deep in a thought-trance with miniscule amounts of youkai radiating from him.

 **"Evolving? You have to be kidding me."** Ghoul laughed **"You know me better than you think you do, you fool."** He stated plainly before dissipating back into his slumber. Kumuru noticed this from time to time during the second year, he'd stare off into space, youkai began flowing out, he comes back down, and the youkai vanishes. She couldn't help but feel worried for him. Transition from a human to, whatever it is he is at this point, must have been hard on him.

'What did he mean by that?' He thought curiously as he came back to reality. He noticed Kumuru staring at him with a worried look plastered upon her face. She feared she had done something wrong until he looked at her questioningly and then she relaxed. "What's wrong, Kumuru?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just checking you out." She blamed casually. She then felt a small amount of youkai coming from the bushes. She remembers Mizore's youkai, but this other one… 'Whose was it?' Before she could finish her question, Tsukune had disappeared from her sight, and reappeared less than a hundredth of second right beside Mizore and 'Unknown'.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked pulling 'Unknown' from out of the bushes by his robed collar.

"Let me down boy, I'm the replacement Headmaster of Yokai Academy. Didn't you get the news?" He said while flailing and grasping at the iron like vice grip of hand that held the poor man in the air as if he were featherweight "You were there in person after all." He mentioned in a hushed whisper, causing the boy to freeze and grip the man's collar tighter. His youkai flowing out of him in visible waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scenes of what happened in downtown Tokyo flooded his mind. Moka having her seal broken by Akua's barrier un-sealing spell, pink haired Moka coughing up blood as she was dying, Moka and Tsukune fighting off the other 'Ghouls' and seeing his hand begin morphing into a dangerous claw, Tsukune seeing Moka getting impaled by one of Alucard's spikes, as well as himself in not so vital places unlike hers. Then, Tsukune feeling anger, rage, and fear overwhelming him as he witnessed Moka dying this time, not just pink Moka but also silver Moka. Then he remembered unsealing his holy lock, and injected his own blood into Moka, at the same time embracing his Ghoul and Vampiric side, for the first and only time since, defeating Alucard with the True Vampire ability explosive armor.

Kumuru now getting very worried for Tsukune's sake, stepped in, feeling his youkai beginning to get violent at whatever this 'Headmaster' said. She made a quick and rather bold decision to Dream-Walk into Tsukune to see what is agitating the young man, see if she can help calm him down. Her form had changed into her true form. Wings spread, tail slithering out, claws extending but not in attack mode, ears pointing out, and her canines sharpened. She, reluctantly, pried open Tsukune's death grip to free the rather pacifistic 'Headmaster', and got Mizore and him to hold Tsukune down. She straddled the boy, as her spade part of her tail opened up and made its place on Tsukune's forehead 'Here goes nothing'.

She saw everything he did passed the point where his arm was morphing into a lethal claw. She saw everything she had missed leading from the point Yukari summoned a healer Yokai, and she felt dreadful for not being there when the flying fortress had crashed into the middle of Tokyo. They got separated and had wondered where they were, thinking that they didn't get shielded by old man Fuhai's bubbles. She saw how Moka was dying in his very arms. Dying and he hadn't the slightest clue what to do with a hole through her chest. Both of them looked frightened, scared, and fearful. She told him her last goodbye, told him how she loved him, but what hurt the most, and a succubus is an emotion based creature, she had kissed him as though she would never be able to kiss him again.

Kumuru needed to find Tsukune and fast. She doesn't know how much longer she had before Tsukune's holy lock would have one more break in the chain. She spotted him a little further along in the dream and she knew what would be coming, and quickly. She decided to use a charm spell on the unexpected visioning boy who blacked out before Akasha had come in through the rosary pushed onto Alucard's chest by dream Tsukune. She quickly picked up the blacked out visioning Tsukune and made haste for the exit portal of Tsukune's mind, before she heard a voice just like Tsukune's, but darker say "It won't be long before that seal on me breaks on its own accord, Kumuru. Then, you'll see two… become one." He finished saying to her as she flew through back into reality.

Mizore felt Tsukune's youkai significantly lowering back down to minimal amounts. He looked exhausted just within the first fifteen minutes of arriving inside the barrier, so the Headmaster decided to accompany Tsukune to his new dorm. Before arriving at the "kind of" crossroads that led to the academy to the North, Girls dorms to the West, Boy dorms to the North Western West, and behind them to the bus stops to the South, the Headmaster dismissed the two girls to their dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Headmaster stopped talking after the cross road, leaving the two men in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Tsukune didn't recognize the new path he was walking on. Maybe the school made a few additions to the campus, maybe even put more classes on the map. But that didn't seem to be the case. Then, it hit Tsukune like a rock, they were walking in a very big circle, remember a few headstone names they had passed previously. The Headmaster stopped in his tracks and turned to face Tsukune who gave a hostile look expecting to be attacked by this man, but was caught off guard when the Headmaster asked him "Tell me now, what yokai are you?"

Tsukune gave him a dumbfound look, and then retorted with "As a Headmaster of the school, aren't you supposed to know what yokai your students are?"

The man just chuckled at the boy in front of him "Yes, this is true, but… I have nothing on file about you. Only your name, date of birth, age, phone number, and where you reside in the human world is on file. So, tell me what you are."

Tsukune just stared at the man getting agitated by this unknown person to him and spoke up boldly "I don't know you at all, sir, and as of this point, I really don't care. I have helped this school more times than I can count. I helped save these worlds from disaster. All I want right now is to be left alone so I can rest and regain some sort of composure that I had lost today. So, call me what you will, or find it out on your own. Leave me in peace and to my vises, and I'll do the same for you."

The Headmaster was looking for deceit in Tsukune's eyes, but all he found was agitation and eye color flickering brown to red and back every few seconds as well as pupil's flaring from circles to piercing reptilian… or feline? He didn't know. But what he did know was that this boy's youkai that leaks out every so often could, alone, explode a sky rise building in an instant, and was without a doubt, beyond any reptile or feline yokai he had ever encountered. So he chose the self-preservation choice instead of further interrogation, and said "Alright, let me show you the path to your new dorm, and don't worry, you'll find the rooms far more spacious than the dorm room you once had, compliments of the deceased old Headmaster's last will and testament." handing Tsukune a master key and a spare key to hide, only for Tsukune to know where it is "He also left you the Rosario he had once kept on his person, but it is my responsibility to be caretaker of such a rare and delicate device." Showing the golden Rosario of Judgment that did wondrous things such as activate and deactivate the Grand Barrier, then saw him put it back inside his robe's sleeve "He left you one other item, but I'll let that be a surprise for you to find out about, once you're in your dorm." smirking at what the surprise was about.

'Wait, what?' he thought to himself looking down at the ground pondering 'wait a minute, what's the catch. There has always been a catch to such an extremely kind act from Mikogami.' When he was about to ask, he noticed a dirt drawn map on the ground… but no Headmaster… He hated when Mikogami did that to him, and hated it more when this Headmaster did it. Where the hell do they disappear to, and how the hell do they even do it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the two figures saw Tsukune walk down the dirt path to his dorm, the Headmaster looked over to the Bus Driver next to him questioningly. "So this is that boy you always have mentioned to me via letters?"

Bus Driver looked to the Headmaster inhaling the lethal cigar puffing out 'O's' and then said with a grin "Indeed he is. He is the last of his kind. Ain't he a wondrous sight to behold?"

The Headmaster's brows furrowed "What do you mean the last of his kind?!"

Bus Driver chuckle before walking in the direction of his bus with the Headmaster in tow beside him "A forgotten race, truly remarkable for their tenacity in the heat of battle…" He looked over to the Headmaster with a shadowed grinning face "Famous for their winged scaly ancestors…"

The Headmaster looked at the Bus Driver as though his old friend had gone insane and laughed questioningly "Surely you must be joking? They wiped their own selves out of existence for a stupid political civil war. There is no way this boy could ever be that and have youkai at the same time! It's inconceivable!"

Bus Driver argued getting agitated by his friend's disbelief "Yet here he is, and you've met him."

The Headmaster retorted "It's impossible! Whatever yokai heretically helped in procreating him would have doomed the child and his bloods would have deteriorated and killed him."

Bus Driver was getting angry with his friend now 'how could he call such a rare being an abomination. He may be hybrid, but even then, he doesn't deserve such a crowd like this in his life.' stating to himself defending the boy "Listen. This boy is alive, living, and breathing. He is no impossibility, and most certainly doesn't need to be shunned for his birthright. You will treat him with respect; you were saved by him and owe him, at the very least, thanks."

The Headmaster looked to the Bus Driver bewildered by what he had heard from his old friend, who was defending a hybrid, a mixed blooded yokai and a true legend of the humans and yokai alike. Maybe he himself was being irrational. He's only heard stories about such creatures from Mikogami and his friend's trips to their realm. He heard that their pride in themselves was far worse off than the vampires, and that their compassion for the humans rivaled their pride. If anybody would've led coexistence, it would have been them.

The Headmaster was regretting his belittling session and caught up to the Bus Driver giving him an apology "I apologize for calling, indeed an interesting find, an abomination."

The Bus Driver just sighed and took another few puffs of his cigar before saying in monotone "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Yuri. That should be Tsukune you're asking for forgiveness." He passed the cigar to Yuri, who just passed it back to the Bus Driver who smiled "Still the same old kid I met all those years ago."

Yuri looked to the Bus Driver and sighed noticing that he had started the bus that roared from the loud old engine "Where are you going?"

The Bus Driver looked to Yuri with a grin plastered on his face "To the only person that could possibly train and keep this boy safe for the time being, might take some convincing, but in the end he is always the nice guy behind his prideful shell."

Yuri looked confused at the Bus Driver 'the only person that can possibly train and keep Tsukune safe. A Shinso blooded Vampire/Ghoul and hybrid that needs protection and… training? He defeated the great Alucard. Why does he need training?' he thought to himself "Who is this person you say can protect Tsukune?"

The Bus Driver chuckled and before closing the door to the bus and putting it in the drive gear to drive towards the tunnel, he said one name that most regretted even being within this man's deadly company that seemed suicidal to Yuri. "Lord Issa Shuzen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was walking down the dirt path that came to another intersection, and according to the dirt map the Headmaster left before disappearing, he only had a few more minutes' worth of travel. The walk was all in all, quiet except for the usual bats flying overhead, owls calling out to the seemingly vacant forest of dead trees. Occasionally he would hear growling coming from some of the bushes, which he knew they were just predators that were territorial natives of the Yokai realm.

Tsukune saw a rather large structure come into view. One could mistake it for some sort of castle, keep, fortress unless they took a double take and see it was but a large manor surrounded by a swampy moat the visually had some sort of reptiles swimming around in there. A draw bridge lowering from what Tsukune guessed was a proximity meter that was tuned for specific youkai wavelength, which he learned was different for every yokai, no two youkai's are the same even among siblings. The pattern in which the youkai moves is like DNA. They are different for everyone. The bridge continued to lower down to the ground and inside the wall was a building truly magnificent to Tsukune. He almost was captivated by the "dorm" the headmaster had left the boy but what made Tsukune feel sad was that; this was his house now, made by Mikogami himself. He felt new found respect for the motive questioning deceased demon, but sad nonetheless because he had considered this "dorm" as a payment for Tsukune's efforts, when really it was a big pat on the back: thank you for saving the world, here is a place you can reside, freely. Tsukune bowed to the house as if thanking the original headmaster for this 'extremely' big present indeed.

The architecture was precise by cut but smooth to the touch and sight, three stories high with what looked like an access hatch at the top. It looked like a castle by right but with detail that looked like they had come from all walks of life but much of it was European and somewhat Asian with some of the pillars that supported the roof atop the house. Tsukune took notice to the window's tint; he couldn't see through them but was sure that anyone inside the house could definitely see him. The ground at the front of the house had a gravel round about, he could guess was for transportation, and he loved the fact that anywhere there could be grass, did in fact have real living grass, freshly mowed because of the fresh cut smell that actually was a chemical released when the plant was in distress, amazed how anyone could ever truly 'love' the smell of grass after knowing that. Tsukune saw a few other structures dotted around but the focal point of his curiosity was the main building, the others he will check out at a later time. Around the back side of the manor was a portal to what Tsukune thought was the very same "Paradise" he had trained with Ruby and Moka in, but looking through the wavering portal he detected no harmful creatures he had once had to fend off with the Belmont Whip artifact. He saw what looked like a waterfall, and could sort of hear its remnant splashes of water. He would check the place out later for he was exhausted and wanted to find a bed to crash on.

He placed the spare key inside a false rock he found that he deemed, looked like all the other rock in the area, which when tired, did look like the other rocks, but if it were any other occasion, it would raise a little bit of suspicion. When he stepped into the house, he couldn't believe his eyes, the great hall alone could make a blind man see again with perfect twenty/twenty vision and then some. It truly was breathtaking. He was tired before, well, he wasn't anymore 'I have got to explore all over this place whenever I can, 'cause I really like what I see.' He currently was in the entryway but he could see the great hall clear that had half dimmed lights within. A giant chandelier hung down at the center of the massive room. In a circular pattern was glass that acted as a skylight window. The room had twin stair cases that spread from the upper rear of the hall to the sides which became ground level about eight feet before turning into hallways at either side. The art within this room could put Leonardo Da Vinci and Michelangelo to shame. He saw art from the Renaissance Era and the ancient Roman Empire Era collides to make a beautiful collision of art. The flooring of the room made you feel like you were at a ball. Hell the room made you feel like you were at a ball, period. Tsukune couldn't imagine what else this manor had in store.

Tsukune's attention was then drawn to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he fell in love with these past several years. Moka wore an interlaced red and black cocktail dress that hugged her body in all of the right places. It came down to mid-thigh and exposed a good portion of her cleavage. She had a necklace around her neck and the onyx black gem shaped like a heart rested just above her bosom. Moka had a limiter bracelet on her left wrist that had a blood red ruby as its seal. She was also wearing black high heels that exposed much of her feet and complimented her dress very well. Her silk silver hair with pink ends was splayed around but it only added to her own beauty that no one could mimic.

Tsukune could have sworn it was his birthday or something special he didn't know about. Moka noticed Tsukune's dumbfound expression 'So he does like seeing me in dresses.' She thought while blushing and smirking 'He's staring at me and hasn't done anything about it…' she thought to herself 'did he notice the other girls?' she decided to walk down from the top of the wide staircase to her left noticing his eyes following her every move like a hungry predator she couldn't recognize. 'I guess he didn't, at all' her blush deepened. Then she also noticed he was hiding something, he looked pained by a certain something she also was burdened with. True hunger. 'Why don't you just ask me, Tsukune? I would happily supply you with blood.' She thought seeing his fangs elongating from his human-like canines and seeing his black tips becoming a little more predominate, eyes flashing ruby.

Tsukune glanced away for a few seconds. He hated this. Hunger overwhelming him at they're closing proximity. Tsukune staved off blood for two months, and was successful, but as soon as he sees her, even in photos of them, hunger takes over… well, and something else he didn't want to think about that seemed embarrassing to him. He clenched his jaw shut and held his breath as to not fall into temptation, but he knew Moka too well. She would offer him a bite, and if he refused, she'd kick his butt into orbit, and then force his unconscious self to accept the offer.

 **"Why do you hesitate so much with Master? You know we can go ballistic if we don't feed. Remember Midou?"** Tsukune painfully shook his head slowly **"That happened because your dumbass didn't tell her you were already changing, that you needed a blood source. That's why we're in this screwed up mess in the first place. You can't admit when you need something, always trying to be independent."** Ghoul growled out at Tsukune.

Tsukune questioned Ghoul's rant 'was that really why? I just needed to consume some blood?' He didn't have any more time to ponder because Moka was right in front of him with a worried expression. He can't seem to hide his youkai when Ghoul was talking. He was worrying everyone who got near him when Ghoul talks.

Moka asked concerned, bewildered, and confused as to why Tsukune's youkai was spiking so high. "Are you alright Tsukune? What's wrong?" She loved feeling his youkai around but when he wasn't fighting or even his seal breaking, his youkai shouldn't be leaking out like that. He became hostile far too easily, and she couldn't help blaming herself for burdening Tsukune with the inner infatuation with blood whenever hunger wanted to take over. And with his disposition from the Ghoulification, hunger took him over fairly easily. Even right now she can see the warning signs of the hungry Tsukune; eyes flashing while in human form, tips of his hair grew more predominate with black, blood curse mark starting to show up, his body beginning to shake lightly and tense up to a locked position, his breathing becoming erratic. It was as if he was fighting to control himself. 'Damn it, Tsukune, just let go of your self control, this isn't something that pride should blot out' she cocked her head to her left shoulder moving her luscious hair out of the way 'take my offer, I won't accept 'No' for an answer. You know me.' She wanted to scold Tsukune, but couldn't focus on his… double meaning… gaze upon her.

Tsukune hadn't realized it but he had taken a few steps closer, smelling her wonderful scent and blood, his body now flush against hers. He felt her shiver as he was breathing her in leaving goose bumps upon her skin everywhere his breath breezed. All he could muster up on his conscious mind was a name he whispered to her "Moka…" he subconsciously grazed his elongated fangs against her soft exposed flesh creating a small paper-cut-look-alike incision that made a small drop of blood pool slowly. He craved her, and her blood, very badly.

She wondered if he was conscious about what feeding from another vampire actually meant. She had caught Tsukune last year reading a lot of books, stacks of books. Hell, a few times he had been reading piles of books. She was indeed curious as to what he had been reading up on. According to vampire kin, it is an extremely intimate act. In other words, he may as well relinquish his bachelor card and just make her officially his mate. She was blushing deeply at the thought of being Tsukune's mate even being his blood mate. But we can save that honorary title for a later date. Just being considered a mate to him was enough… for now. 'Jesus, Tsukune, you are such a tease to me.' She hated but absolutely loved at the same time, how he did this to her, he made her weak to his continuous bombardment of intimate encounters such as this, granted she too wanted this, all the time. In public too. Sometimes they had been so caught up in their 'feeding' that class periods would go by without them noticing it. They both were caught one time by a sneaking-to-the-lake Ms. Nekonome that they had to blackmail each other even barter information just so the teacher and the vampires, didn't get into any trouble. She embraced Tsukune, egging him to continue and fill his thirst. She felt her thirst coming on; it seems that supplemented blood from blood bags wasn't anything but a stave for her next encounter with him. His blood was the best thing she had ever tasted. It was incomparable by far.

Tsukune wouldn't admit it but when he became what he is, and she did feed from him, he really did like it. It was intoxicating; he could have sworn it was some sort of taboo or something that would get him on the bad side of Kami. He could honestly say that it excited him whenever she did get hungry. He slowly sunk his fangs into her neck and began lapping up the red life giving liquid that oozed out in a steady flow. He felt her breath hitch in her throat and wanted nothing more than for her to feed off of him. He could honestly say he's missed being a meal for her every day. Tsukune began drinking in longer gulps and then she finally sank her smaller fangs into his neck making him groan out, only to excite the vampiress before him. She moved her hand upon his chest and bare stomach inside his shirt. He wanted to continue this feast but he was actually quite tired and now that his hunger had sedated for a time, he could feel his body kicking into overdrive. So, he retracted his fangs and lapped up the remnants with his tongue being sure to get every drop that had leaked out from his lips. His hair turning back to its light brown with black tips to them, eyes returned to their casual brown, no longer threatening his slit blood red color. After lapping up the remnants, he kissed her on the neck as she was finishing up her feeding session. He noticed she did enjoy him feeding from her, she acts the same exact way he does whenever she fed from him, and it was mutual.

Tsukune almost jumped when he saw three girls staring at the vampires, but only one of them knew exactly what had occurred and stared perversely at them. Kumuru was angry when she really shouldn't be because she had moved on to Gin, who, as of the current moment in time was up skirting like a pro using the moon that gave him incredible speed to his advantage. Mizore was angry but calm and collect. She knew who Tsukune had chosen, even if he didn't say so himself. He has a way of making things painfully obvious while seemingly being blind to what he already knew. She was happy for him, and was happy to be just friends with him, even though she wanted to be considered so much more. She guessed she was still wishing for that small piece of hope that he would reconsider. She did not want to be married off like some possession because her kind needed offspring to continue their race. She would do anything to have something from Tsukune, so she'll wait, and ask Moka for a favor, as a friend of course, but more as a woman who cherishes Tsukune just as much as her.

Tsukune could only say one thing that came to mind "Uh… Hello everyone. I missed you guys this passed break." He said embarrassed beyond belief. Then he looked away from the group noticing two poker-faces, one still perverse face. Moka held him tighter, making him look at her questionably.

"I missed you Tsukune, so much." She whispered into his shirt covered collar bone. 'You have no idea how badly I wanted to spend the summer away with you. Just you, no one else' she thought sadly. She indeed wondered if he knew about anything that had just passed less than two minutes ago. If he knew, then this was an absolutely happy day for the vampiress, she could even further their relationship, maybe even get father's permission and accept him into the family… even if he did fight father's wife and Alucard consumed her. If not then she'd do all that she can to make the relationship deepen. Even if it meant seriously seducing him.

Tsukune held her close and said in a low voice, "Mind showing me where the bedrooms are? I'm actually rather tired." a voice that didn't escape the other girls.

Before Moka could answer intrigued at what Tsukune may or may not have implied, and that she would act upon his question, but then a short big breasted fly decided to buzz.

"Maybe I could show you where they are…" the succubus winked.

"Oh, I don't think so you cow. Moka and I will go and show him to the master bedroom." Yukari said with a hint of perversion. Meanwhile a snow maiden and vampire were at both of his arms dragging the poor tired teen up the stairway, while the two smaller women argued out facts like: you should still be in grade school; you should be with Gin right now; you should be in school right now; there is no school today you daft bimbo; at least my boobs are bigger than yours; you could feed the starving Ethiopians with those damn jugs, mine are cute.

"Tsukune?" Mizore questioned the boy faking a prisoner's drag, "how are you so tired right now? It's only eleven thirty-six in the morning." she asked honestly curious.

Tsukune all but just stared in disbelief at the pale snow maiden, twirling a lollipop in her mouth. But before he could answer, Ghoul interrupted and said, **"Don't say anything about what happened, she isn't anyone who needs to know."** before he vanished again without a trace. Thank god he wasn't around long enough this time for his youkai to start spiking.

"I apologize, I'm just stressed out lately." he half lied, he was under stress, just not the stress expected.

To be honest, all of the girls knew something was going on. Something. 'Did he not trust us as well as we thought he did' she thought a little bit hurt, 'Surely Moka must know something, anything. After all, she is the one who turned him.' Whenever he'd doses off, sleep, or even stare off into space, the air around him thickens, heats up, makes everyone worry if he'll snap or something. Mizore decided to let his excuse pass as a legitimate one as she only nodded to him. She still worried about him even if he said that they shouldn't. She couldn't help watching over him, she kind of became a shield for him when in trouble or when he wasn't. She loved him very much.

Moka was contemplating interrogating him, she hated when he hid things that troubled him from her. He is a very honest man, but whenever it came to his well-being, he ignores the painfully obvious and shoves it aside like some broken barricade that just happened to be in the way. He wants to protect everyone else and not think twice about his own self. And he wonders why we worry about him so much. She decided to ask him about it, behind closed doors of course… later. She'll wait patiently for him to wake up; of course her patience level was bare minimum, so she decided to think about what she will do when he does wake. 'I could sleep with him, but that would only make him uncomfortable since it wouldn't be something planned with him. I could demand answers but I'm not sure if he will take kindly to that. Screw it, nothing would work better than seducing him, so, sleeping with him is so far the best option.' She thought while getting giddy about it. Something about being alone with him, finally, she might add, made her heart beat pick up and drum around in her head.

Tsukune was led down a few corridors seeing quite a lot of doors. 'When I get up later, I am going to be so lost, I might be here for one semester just trying to find my around one of these damn hallways.'

Ghoul spoke up **"I'm mapping the place out with tiny remnants of youkai for you, it won't be there for long, but at least when you wake up and decide to go eat something you find your way around."**

"Thanks" Tsukune accidentally blurted aloud.

"No problem Tsukune, always happy to help you out." Mizore said happily, thinking his comment was directed to her. After all, stalking Tsukune took serious skills now, she had to hide her youkai and somehow mask her scent last year so that he didn't detect her. He could become a tracker as an occupation. Then again, he could live for eternity, he could try any and every job man/yokai could ever create. At least when coexistence occurs, he won't have to explain why he looks 22, but is actually in his hundreds. That would probably be the most confusing thing to mankind 'Hello, my name is Tsukune. I'm a 264 year old vampire but my appearance fools everyone.'

As the three neared Tsukune's master bedroom, Mizore bid them to rest will, before turning around to leave the unofficial, truly official couple to their vises. And Moka totally surprised Tsukune by pushing him against the door roughly and kissing him passionately on his lips before she found the doorknob turning it counterclockwise to open the door. Once inside she removed his shirt with ease and was kissing down his jawline to his collarbone and nipped at the dense calcium material, hidden behind soft tissue, with her exposed fangs playfully. Tsukune was shocked to see Moka like this; she never acted this way whenever they were alone in the past. He wanted to stop her so he could get some honest rest but his eyes hazed and was torn between sleepiness and straight up horniness. She took off her dress and high heels quickly leaving her in her black lace bra and matching panties as he, unbeknownst to him, backed up towards the bed and she pounced on him onto the bed. 'Was this okay? What would the others think? Would they hate me for allowing this to happen with Moka?' But before he could question more on the 'issue' at hand his eyelids grew heavier. He began to yawn but Moka had her teeth exposed clamped onto his throat preventing the natural tiredness reaction and caused him to gulp it back down, as Moka relinquished her mouth away from his neck, as she chuckled lightly at his reaction.

'For being as strong as he is, he does have pacifistic tendencies, I'll let you rest for now, but when you awaken again, I'll play around with you longer' she thought with a smirk as she cuddled against his masculine physique, head resting in the crook of his neck. Tsukune was comfortable when Moka slept with him, she really was cozy.

Without further hesitation, he let sleep carry him away and soon, he found himself in a dark tunnel that had a faint eerie glow from the torches that spaced every fifteen yards. He had been here once before. Tsukune walked down the fairly spacious tunnel, and after what seemed like decades of walking, he reached a giant geode like cavern decorated with black, light refracting, diamonds that had dotted patches of rubies. The cavern was dimly lighten up by columns with torch pits atop them that were along a stone path way that led up to a huge set of thick stone double doors, both bearing intricate symbols that had blue glowing gems in them, at the opposite end of the large cavern. The way down the path was winding around some boulders and giant jagged spikes. "This is going to be a very long dream today, isn't it?" he openly questioned to no one, but anyone who could be listening.


	3. Ark One: Chapter Two

Ark One: Chapter 2

Moka was practically dragging the succubus upstairs and down the hallways, seething with anger at the current state of her lover and mate. She was so pissed off with her friend and felt nothing but betrayal from her supposed friend. She made it to Tsukune's and her master bedroom and pointed at the still, almost lifeless body lying on the bed. "There! No fix this, or so help you, I'll wring your neck!"

"How long has he been like this Moka?!" Kumuru said as she looked at Tsukune then back to a frustrated but obvious curious Moka,

"He has been like that ever since we laid down to rest." She glared at Kumuru "Why the hell does that matter?" She noticed Kumuru not building up youkai to defend herself at the moment, which struck her as odd because whenever Kumuru was lying or hiding something, she usually builds her youkai up if she needs it. Moka hesitantly questioned Kumuru "... You didn't do this... did you?"

"Of course I didn't, you princess-y ass-hat! I'd never do this to Tsukune, I love him!" She yelled tears rolling down her face. 'Maybe I can benefit from this situation but I promise I wouldn't do that to him' she thought to herself ' he needs my help right now.'

Moka was getting ready to beat the crap out of the succubus as she saw her changing into her real form, talons, and fangs elongating, spade tail and wings erupting from the upper and base of her back. "What do you think you're doing, Kumuru." Moka said coldly, but gasped and felt heat waves passing around her at the sudden stream of youkai bursting out of Tsukune in waves, at first slow and undetectable, but was quickly filling the room with pressure and the aura was becoming potent and visibly a deep dark crimson color. Almost haunting her to her very core.

"He needs my help Moka. Now!" Kumuru tried to shout over the screaming whistling wind that was now clearly in the imminent hostile situation they were in.

Moka nodded at Kumuru while trying to block the g force wind threatening to throw her against the walls.

Yukari and Mizore held on to one another and were shielding their faces from the wind that erupted out of seemingly nowhere. Yukari began to feel very scared as she was feeling the youkai rushing out of the Tsukune centric area. She casted a spell in the room that ceased some of the harshness the wind generated, which now felt only like a strong warm breeze. Mizore could only chew her lollipop popsicle, stand, and watch as the aura surrounding her was threatening to heat her up a couple dozens of degrees, which wasn't a good thing when it comes to yuki-onna. "Please be alright Tsukune. I'm so sorry that I can't help you right now, I feel so useless." She pleaded and began sniffling with a few tears streaming from her cold eyes.

Kumuru climbed on top of the bed next to Tsukune bracing herself with her hands as she leaned in generating some youkai and moved her tail upon Tsukune's forehead and melded into the dream state he was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumuru was in a long, and excruciatingly dark tunnel, she began to feel claustrophobic as she couldn't tell which direction she needed to face, but after some time in this darkness her eyes had adjusted albeit only slightly, but just enough to notice that in one direction the darkness continued on what seemed like forever, and in the other, a glow could be seen. This was the direction she began walking, and was starting to feel a little scared and intimidated by the lack of light in the tunnel. After what seemed like forever, she reached the end of the tunnel and was now standing on a cliff face with a column, fire on top lit pathway leading down into what can only be described as a vegetated, structured, and massive geode. The ceiling can only be described as a vast open night sky filled to the brim with stars, except these stars were multicolored, and spike liked, which meant that these were indeed crystals in the ceiling above. "... Where the hell are we at Tsukune..."

She preceded down the path of concrete that seemed endlessly lit by pillars, kind of had the feel of a park in the human world, but with a strange tinge of eyes staring and watching you. Every now and then she'd hear growling, but more commonly she'd see shadows darting from wood line to wood line which would spook her out a bit, but she knew in her head that this was only just a dream, and that these creatures possessed no threat at all, and that mind set calmed her down... That is until the growling got louder, the shadows got closer and bigger, and she felt like she was actually being stalked down by them. She stopped to take a breather, to collect herself, next to an open wood line, but would soon come to regret that decision. She looked over to the opening, and began squinting because the said open area was pretty dark and shaded, "Damn Tsukune and Moka's ability to see in the dark!" She thought annoyed.

As she was finally adjusted to the dark wood line, the multi-growling choir ceased for a few seconds, and she saw something that will probably haunt her till she's in her grave. There was what sounded like a small whimpers and cute baby growls mixed with some puppy howls coming from the opening where there were small pairs of yellowish orange eyes, but was silenced by a guttural low pitch high volume growl as a large pair of eyes and teeth seem to faze through the ground into the air a few feet Then dozens of pairs of eyes glowing a deep red hue, teeth baring popped up out of thin air. She knew and felt like she was in deep trouble and in a dire situation as some of these beasts came out of the clearing, some rising from the grass just a ten to fifteen feet away. She decided this was definitely not the best place to be so she changed form but only her wings worked... Long nails, pointy ears, and tail did not come forth. She hesitated as this pretty unorthodoxy crap happened which gave the surrounding pack a chance attack. She became alarmed by the sudden burst of speed from her now assailants.

She thruster her wings back and forth creating lift at the cost of feeling exhaustion from the usually trivial task, and found herself with the jaws of a big feral dog creature with wicked teeth as it dawned her legs with puncture marks and bloods beginning to run down them. She yelped aloud at the pain and began kicking at the thrashing beast. After repeated kicks to the face and still seemingly being low to the ground the dog let go, fell to the ground and barked at Kumuru retreating to the skies above. A roar was heard now at a safer distance as she was now looking frantically for a structure of some kind, tears streaming down her face at the pain she was in, preferably one with some medical supplies, because blood was starting to rush out of her as her heart was beating rapidly. She saw what appeared to be a teal color spectrum castle or keep at the far end of the cavern and her vision was starting to blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune felt like he was in a staring match with this girl in front of him, neither giving up on gazing at each other. Sierra had a bit of a smug look on her face and this unnerved Tsukune pretty well. "What do you want from me?" He said demandingly, but with more boldness asked, "Why are you here?"

Sierra smirked a little bit she was enjoying this questionnaire he was throwing at her, but honestly wanted him to relax. All that she has been doing for the past 8 years stuck in here bored out of her mind was following exactly what she had been instructed to do, watch over Tsukune, without interference. She became distracted with his face and began to ponder on those long years that she had to watch over him. How long had she missed seeing his face in person, preferably not with confusion, sadness, or anger plastered shown upon her, but one with happiness, comfort, or contention. Of all the times he had felt loneliness, she was there with him wishing she could comfort him, but that went against orders, and she didn't want to be punished for trying to help him by getting removed from him. Just as she was about to speak to the semi hostile and confused boy in front of her, Yokai could be felt moving closer to their position, and she shot a glare in the direction of that energy, "You just don't give up do you." She stated under her breath.

"What?" Tsukune said before he realized he was being drug by his collar towards the huge doors into the citadel. Sierra threw the door open and pushed Tsukune inside the gigantic wall, and slammed shut the doors. "Why are we running?!" Tsukune yelled annoyed and pissed off he was being pushed around and being drug like a rag doll.

"We need to get the ritual done as soon as possible, one of your friends is trying to interrupt us." She stated quickly realizing her options of buying time were very limited due to the creature pursuing them could fly. "Just follow me okay? Stay very close and whatever happens, don't stop running. We need to hurry." She lifted her hand to him as a gesture to take in in his hand.

 **"Go with her, goddamn idiot."** Ghoul stated harshly and with very slight panic that escaped Tsukune for the time being, **"We need to get this done now, I'm sure you're tired of me being here as much as I'm tired of you controlling me."**

Tsukune shook his head in agreement and took this woman's hand in his, he was tired of having something in his head that would rage out of control, "Let's get going then." He saw Sierra smiling in approval. Whatever ritual awaited, needed to be done, for his sake, and his friends and Moka's sake. He can't let his power take over him anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was becoming extremely unnerved by this sudden aura emanating from Tsukune's body, it was terrifying really, almost evil. She's felt this multiple times in the past, most certainly when Tsukune first emerged ghoulified and wrecked the gym into a makeshift nightmare from horror films that use to frighten Omote and herself when they were still together. She began to feel worried that he would end up reverting back to that state ever since there has been less activity from Fairy Tale and less of a need to prepare for attacks.

Yukari looked over to Moka noticing the fear, terror, and despair in her eyes and decided to cast a new spell that locked both Kumuru and Tsukune in a force-field bubble just in case worse come to worst case scenario, "Moka, do you know what's happening to Tsukune, cause from what I'm feeling, it's almost like a reversion of classification into you-know-what…?" She said trailing off, but knew Moka understood the situation, but couldn't do anything about it either.

"I know Yukari… I know, I can feel it, but can't you feel something else? Something more malevolent, nefarious, and downright scary? Almost like Alucard was some sort of fetus compared to this we're feeling right now…" Moka said with subtle hints of feeling imminent danger at jumping backing away from the bed in a bit of a hurry.

Just as she got that hint at retreating cognitively slapped her across her face, a pair of extremely razor sharp wings ripped out of Tsukune's back propelling him and Kumuru up slightly as the wings expanded and shot out to the edges of the bed like daggers, just scraping Moka's hip in mid air leaving a little bit of a cut in her dress. These wings were much larger than the ones that appeared at the battle of Tokyo with Alucard, the bone structure was surprisingly dense as well, with a wingspan to match, about five-and-a-half-feet on both sides. They didn't have scales on them but the wings certainly hinted that they should bear them. The bones that were sticking out turned from a pure white with slight blood trickling off to a dark grey color, and the rest of the wing's skin turned a deep black color, resembling the typical Vampiric forgotten art wings.

Tsukune's facial features also turned to his Shinso form, but his fangs were much fuller and much more elongated, his hair turning the silver, common upon herself but then black tips showed up on the ends, which made both Moka and Mizore panic a bit, because from what they've seen, that was a clear indication of Tsukune ghoul-ifying. The Shinso armor that usually formed on Tsukune when he engages his vampire form didn't seem like it was normally. Instead of a muscular steel appearance, it was more bone like, and turned an onyx color, and the glowing pectorals, shoulders, back of the hands, and abs that usually looked a light red color, tinged towards a deep dark crimson and became partially concealed under the bone armor.

As the bones began to mold and morph around his body into cuirass, greave, tassets extended, slight spaulders and full re-bracers, and wrist guards expanded out quickly spurting tiny drops of blood in every direction, even the wings got a bone armor brace coating. This was all fascinating but, made the trio question what the hell was actually happening. Armor appearing to be bone, but once it settled and shrunk to what can only be assumed as an attempt to resize and calibrate to his body specifications, as well as his wings shrinking to a four-and-three-quarter-foot wingspan, looked like some sort of light-weight, half-plate, black, carbon-steel finish.

The blood that spurted out earlier during the whole outburst trickled back up into the air and enclosed in on the armor giving an infinitesimally small glow of red to the tiny gaps in the armor. His hands twitched slightly and his nails grew into one-inch razor claws. Then something began to burn onto his resized spaulders and back. Two distinct symbols that Yukari has never seen before, and made Moka begin to question where she had seen something like this before. Both were quickly distracted at the fact that Tsukune began to toss and turn, writhing in what seemed like pain, as well as beginning to yelp out when his muscles spasm out causing Kumuru to flop around a bit while her subconscious mind tried to hold a steady balance onto him to maintain a connection to his mind.

Mizore walked closer to the bubble out stretching her arm to place a hand on it as though she were trying to touch him, wanting to ease his pain.

"Keep your distance from him Mizore! We don't know what's happening right now, and all we can do is confine and let Kumuru do reconnaissance." Yukari stated abruptly, snapping Moka's attention from her lover's writhing towards Mizore's now close proximity.

"It feels safe right now you guys. Can't you feel it?", Mizore asked turning her head to the two defensive girls, "We can get closer. There is no dangerous aura emanating from him right now." Mizore stated coldly, as though scolding children. She looked back to Tsukune, "His body is reacting to his recent change and is trying to figure out whether to accept it or repulse it." She muttered under her breath just enough to catch both of their ears then twisted the ice lollipop in her mouth.

Moka and Yukari used sensory techniques detecting calm aura in front of them before stepping up to the bubble, "Tsukune…" Moka whispered out loud with some tears threatening to fall down her face "Please come back to me, alright? Don't you dare give up on me… I need you…"

"Don't you dare reject this Tsukune, come back to us, we need our friend back." Yukari said with some worry upon her face, hugging Moka in a gesture of comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumuru though she felt a familiar yokai energy, and boy was she disappointed when she could feel it no more as though it just vanished out of thin air. Using her sensory technique, she noticed this whole damned citadel was emanating a form of energy she hadn't noticed until she was near it. It seemed to be blocking or at least, suppressing any trace of life energy within and one-hundred yards outside the walls. Whoever or whatever that lived or didn't live here, obviously wanted this place to be an exclusive zone to outsiders, but she was in a dire situation and needed some way to heal, or at least cauterize her open wound before she passed out from blood loss. "Well fuck it." She stated angrily "Time to enter the creepy castle and see if they have medical staff." Her wings were about to give out, and just in time too, she made it over the wall and was descending onto the pavement, which hurt like a bitch when she had to use her leg again.

Kumuru began wondering around for a little while before noticing a 'plus' sign on the corridor to her left. She couldn't help but notice just how void of life this whole keep was, and how pristine the condition of this place was. "For such a massive palace, no staff here at all, how can this place be so clean?" she remarked to no one. After tree more minutes of large ass corridors and playing hide and go seek with the medical sign, she finally found a chamber that had medical supplies… Stacked to the thirty-five-foot tall, vaulted ceiling, with walls that seemed absolutely distant… "What the hell is this place? Why is there so much shit around, and no one here to tend to everything?" Her breath seemed to echo around the room. She found some gauze and morphine pills to ease the pain after cleaning and dressing the wound.

She decided to rest against the doorway for a few minutes so that the morphine could kick in, and right when it did, duty calls as she felt the energy blockade fade, and she sensed a massive burst of yokai. Very familiar yokai. Tsukune's yokai. She practically jumped up to her feel and started bolting down corridors, letting her woman's intuition run rampant and lead her straight to him. What she didn't expect to happen was running for a good ten minutes and damn near falling down the stairs that seemed to lead straight to the pits of hell as far as distance was concerned.

When she could feel close proximity to the chokingly large bursting yokai energy, she felt absolutely out of breath, and noticed her wound was opening up, and gauze barely containing the blood. All that was left was a long tunnel and she could see Tsukune again. That was… until she noticed how fucking large this chamber. It was definitely bigger than the vast citadel above her head was, but felt like it would take her a few more years of running just to catch up to him. She decided that flying would be easiest and took to the 'skies' and flew as fast as her wings could carry her. As she got closer, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Two Tsukunes standing, facing each other with their eyes closed, markings trailing up and down their partially naked bodies and inside two separate witchcraft symbols that she couldn't understand with three sets of lines of symbols linking both of the circles they were standing in, but one looked more like an image and was a bit unnerving to look at as it reminded her of the 'Ghoul' that terrifies her versus the one who looked like the flesh and blood Tsukune she knew and loved in his blackish Shinso Vampiric form with white hair, and a black pair of wings. The 'Ghoul' Tsukune however was is what could only be described as pure white bone armor with bone wings, longer fangs and had wicked claws. She wasn't sure what the hell he was, because everything she could read about Ghouls, never said anything about having armor abilities, let alone having wings.

She noticed, when she landed, a woman with blonde hair, and wearing a white cocktail styled ball gown, chanting something, her eyes also closed, that is until they snapped open glaring at her, but continuing to recite the chant.

The 'Ghoul' Tsukune also looked at her, but actually talked to her, granted his voice was a much deeper and darker version compared to Tsukune's, **"You shouldn't be here right now Kumuru, this isn't something you should be interrupting. Leave now or there will be consequences for your actions."**

"You were the one… From the dream that spoke to me… When I was pulling him out… Aren't you?" Kumuru asked hesitantly, feeling dread wash over her the longer she stood there puzzled.

 **"I'm not going to warn you again, leave now. I can't be held accountable for her actions if you continue to stay here any longer."** 'Ghoul' Tsukune said in an agitated voice and glanced over to Sierra. **"She's been waiting for this moment about as long as I have. Trust me, you don't want either one of us being pissed off. Leave."** He said finally in a booming voice almost threatening.

A low growl could be heard from the woman across the way as she paused her chanting. Threatening yokai could be felt practically in Kumuru's face which made her stumble back a few paces. Kumuru was about to speak again, but felt a lump in her throat telling her otherwise. She decided to maintain a respectable distance of a few hundred feet away, which in turn stopped the woman across the way from growling so loudly. Kumuru took to the sky again feeling slightly safer, but kept a watchful eye on the trio, just in case she needed to get the real Tsukune out of there, as the chanting continued for a good few minutes.

Everything began to slow down as the final spell words were uttered, then a long pause of quiet air filled the room, Kumuru wondered if whatever this woman was doing was actually working, that is until a roaring explosion of yokai and energy rushed its way passed her and threw her flight off enough to send her flying almost against the cavern ceiling beneath the citadel structure. Chains started forming along the symbols and marks upon both of Tsukunes's skin and the circle as well as the three linking arch lines connecting the two circles together. Blinding flash of yokai from both circles; one a deep crimson with a brilliant blue core, the other a dark black with a white core, nearly made Kumuru fall to the ground as now she lost sight of both Tsukunes. The wind began to pick up and start howling and screaming when a third larger energy surge occurred in between the two.

This whole ordeal lasted a good four minutes as each of the smaller yokai's died out rather slowly. The whole area beneath the where the two Tsukunes originally stood, were cooked to cinders and ash, creating a rather large bowl indentation. This new yokai she felt, nearly felt like it was choking her life away and was absolutely palatable, she can feel the energy brushing up against her skin nearly like a caress. It took a hot minute for the energy to resurge back and die down back towards its diametric center, whatever may be standing there with such intense energy. Mikogami has nothing on what this new Tsukune has, it's almost as though if he were to release his true form, enemies would die from the burst of yokai alone.

Finally, the air around the vortex of wind slowed down to appreciative levels and was kicking up a lot of dust, sand, and… Glass… Kumuru, at the distance she was had to squint and see the area Tsukune was crouched on with his wings extended, was a fiery orange glow, partially on fire almost. Tsukune stood up and began walking towards her, calm like. There wasn't a hint of threat around him, which she assumed was a very good thing as everything felt pretty peaceful.

"Tsukune…?" She said questioningly, just to make sure the Tsukune she knew was still there, and more prevalent that the 'Ghoul' she barely met, and barely had much of a conversation with. Kumuru suddenly felt very weak, and fell to the ground in pain. The morphine she had taken wasn't enough to last as long as she had hoped, however, before she even felt the ground, she heard a whooshing sound so fast and quiet, she almost didn't hear it at all. Before she knew it she was picked up in Tsukune's arms and being carried towards the hallway leading out of the cavern and was inside the medical chamber she had been in just about a good hour ago. Then she heard words that made her think controversially about the Tsukune carrying her.

"I told you that you shouldn't have been here, Kumuru." He stated with blandness.

Kumuru could feel her heart jumping in her chest nearly screaming for her to get away from here as quickly as possible. She tried to speak but felt her throat dry up like a wicked drought.

"Calm down silly girl. You have no reason to worry about your safety. You remember what I told you the last time you and I met in a 'dream', correct?" Tsukune asked calmly.

 ** _"It won't be long before that seal on me breaks on its own accord, Kumuru. Then, you'll see two… become one."_**

Kumuru remembered the exact words, but all she could do right now was nod her head yes, still a little too afraid to speak at the moment.

"I meant that exactly, Kumuru. Mind, body, and soul." He said, but noticed her confused look upon her face, but couldn't help but laugh a little out of instinct, which lightened the mood for Kumuru, in turn, made Tsukune feel more relaxed, and further explain "Everything that we've; both previous Tsukunes, felt and thought separately, have now been molded into one physical, mental, and emotional form."

"… So what you're saying is, you are Tsukune, both bad and good?" Kumuru stated as best she could, still getting over the shock of fear that washed over her moments ago.

"Kumuru, I'm me. Just think of me as everyday Tsukune. Except for the rage out of control because two different bloods were combatting each other," Tsukune said light heartedly with a sweat drop smile. "That's why the berserks were occurring." Tsukune said in a bit of a sad tone, and it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Kumuru. "You guys called me a ghoul, which was wildly inaccurate."

"What do you mean by different bloods combatting each other?" Kumuru asked, now her wound was being treated by Tsukune, who for some reason, seemed to have medical practice as though it were natural to him.

Tsukune thought about it for a second before answering her question, trying to dumb it down for her. "Well you see, when you try to give a blood transfusion, and the bodies are compatible with each other, the receiving body has a high chance of accepting that new blood as though it were its own. However, in some cases, the body can still reject the compatible blood, but for the most part, all goes well, and the person can walk away with the transfused blood, without any complications." He paused to let that sink in for a bit, and looked into Kumuru's eyes for confirmation that he could continue as she understood. "When it comes to yokai blood, you now need to worry about which youkai is giving the blood, and the blood type being received. Humans can receive and give blood freely to and from youkai, with the side effect of becoming the youkai they are receiving the blood from. However, if a youkai were to transfuse with another youkai, and the two bloods were evenly matched, what usually ensues is a rejection of both bloods meaning that the body takes over and becomes self destructive, leaving the body in a rapid decay state, or an acceptance of both bloods meaning the youkai becomes a non-born hybrid." Tsukune noticed Kumuru's blanket stare off into space, which for some reason made Tsukune's hand give her wounded leg a quick squeeze bring her quickly back down out of the stars tingeing in pain and glare at Tsukune. "Basically, you guys saw what the rejection of both bloods happening to me, until Mikogami stabilized it with a holy lock. I swear, you have the attention span of a goldfish sometimes." He stated a little bit irate.

After giving Kumuru a few morphine pills, Tsukune finally unwrapped he leg and looked at the bite wound. His fangs began to throb at the smell of her blood taunting his nose, but he resisted the urge and started to dig out shards of teeth that were still lodged in the muscles of her calf, one of which was almost a full fang from the beasts she had stumbled upon. "Hey, Kumuru..." He stated quietly and trying to get her attention, and attempting to remain collect and calm, knowing she was going to feel devastated at what he was going to tell her.

"Yes, Tsukune?" She asked curiously, and feeling better now after her wound was now absent of foreign objects. "What's wrong?" She questioned noticing his slightly clouded face. "He's thinking about something pretty deeply." She thought to herself, feeling almost as grim as he does now.

"You should give up on trying to take me away from Moka..." He looked Kumuru dead in the eyes, knowing how much it hurt her, but he had to get this out of the way, but thanked God or whatever deity was out there that he was doing this now, in his head. "No matter how hard you try, Kumuru, it won't happen. I'm done with the games, done with the infighting, and tired with every single attempt at trying to break me away from her." Tsukune felt a bit of a headache coming his way, probably because he could feel her heart breaking right now. She is a great friend of his, but that's all he wanted out of Yukari, Kumuru, Mizore, and Ruby. Just friends. "I know how you guys feel about me, but I don't feel that exact kind of way back to you guys, and it seems like Mizore is the only one who really got the hint."

Kumuru's eyes teared up worse than they have ever been, she felt like a train wreck fell out of the sky above her, and the impact of each car hitting her was on repeat. She became a sobbing mess, but she knew this was going to happen eventually. She tried her best to prepare for the rejection, but boy does it hurt so much more in person rather than imagination. She looked away partly to hide her face from Tsukune's, figured that he wouldn't want to see her drooling fluids all over the place. She did her best to stow away her sadness for a few minutes, but not without some gauze that she decided to use as napkins. "Tsukune, you know I can't do that... You're my Destined One... I literally can't live without you in my life." She spoke softly and trembly, feeling her body getting heavy.

"I never said we couldn't be friends anymore, just push the narrative of taking me away from Moka out of your head." Tsukune said with anger in his voice. "You completely misinterpreted what I said. We can be friends, hell, even best friends, just stop trying to rip me away from Moka, it isn't going to happen."

"I knew this would happen... I've felt it for the longest time ever... Why did you pick her over Mizore, over Ruby, or over me?" She asked trying to clear away the tears streaming down her face.

"Because unlike you guys, she doesn't compete for me, she doesn't need to try. She hasn't tried interrupting my conversations with you guys. She's the most caring and wonderful person in the world. She brings me true happiness whenever she is around. She doesn't throw herself at me like a concept going out of style. The only times I've seen her get angry is when you guys are around budding into our time from seemingly nowhere, and when enemies appear. She is honorable and truly lovable person." Tsukune said matter of factly.

Kumuru felt stunned, she hadn't tried putting herself out in third person, to see everyone for who they were, she hadn't thought of the other girls as just people and only ever thought about them as competition. She doesn't know who the people surrounding really are.

"Tell me honestly, have you ever had a conversation with her? Not ones where you both are pissing each other off, or being moody because you're publicly competitive for me." He asked, causing her to stand there dumbstruck, "I have yet to hear you and her last longer than twenty seconds without you bringing me into your talks with her, and then pissing yourself off when she simply didn't want to bring me up, or didn't want to talk about me."

"You're right Tsukune... I haven't gotten to actually know the people we know." She said feeling pretty depressed. "I'm sorry about being a dislikable person." Kumuru said standing up after Tsukune finished mending to her leg, which felt much better after he dug out the foreign object in the muscles.

"You aren't a dislikable person Kumuru, just to competitive and use your assets way too much. I know that you think you have to act and dress a certain way to attract people to you, but skimpiness is not the way to go. You shouldn't be saying sorry to me, I'm not the one who's been pushing people away." Tsukune said helping her out by lifting her to her feet. "The venom from the left over fragmented fang is clearing your system. Your wound should start healing soon." He started helping her walk for a few minutes.

Kumuru's eyes widened. "You mean I was poisoned by those things?!"

Tsukune chuckled a little bit, "Yes... I'm surprised you didn't notice that this whole cavern was a yokai nullification zone, the cave leading to it wasn't, but the cavern is. The animals here secrete a toxin that suppresses yokai as well. I'd say you need almost all the yokai in you just to summon even just one part of your real physical form, let alone have any energy left to properly use whatever assets you do have."

She thought back to when she was surrounded by those beasts that she had stumbled into, she had tried to switch from her human form to her youkai form and felt so heavy and tired, just trying to flap her wings to get some sort of altitude was taxing her down so much that when she finally landed she felt like sleeping regardless of injury or not. "I didn't even notice till I got to the palace and noticed I couldn't sense your yokai anymore that something was suppressing yokai."

"How about we start making our way back to the cave so that your yokai can kick in and we can get the hell out of here, hmm?" Tsukune said picking her up in his arms with a sly smile.

Kumuru almost jumped out of his arms with a little gasp, not use to being picked up like that. She wondered if he was planning on walking all the way over there, but she notice a shadow on the ground behind her on the ground. A pair of bulky dense wings with razor sharp skin were there before she had even knew it. His body grew some sort of armor, smooth to the touch as well as warm, and blackish by texture, she had not known about became ever present and fit him like a glove. It wasn't bulky at all, in fact, it was less than a centimeter thick, but it sure fit him better than any skin tight jeans she's ever worn, and it let him have any range of motion he wanted unlike the Knights armors from the twelfth and thirteenth centuries. The way he lifted off the ground and took off out of the citadel was almost feather like, if not, less than a feather, and made almost no sound unlike her own wings. Her top speed without any excess weight on her was just under one hundred mile per hour and it made her feel very dizzy and would occasionally make her ears and nose bleed. He easily could jump to Mach one from lift off and have maybe a slight headache,"He is truly amazing..." She thought to herself,"... and he wants me to stop trying to be with him the way I want to be... I wish I could stop feeling this way about you Tsukune... But once a succubus or incubus finds their Destined One there is no other that can replace them... You've truly given me an impossible task."

"Sorry about the wing Kumuru. First time using these wings and still adjusting to this new form. Should've had my memory block broken when the ritual was done, but it seems that it is stronger than I anticipated." Tsukune said as though the wind and speed had absolutely no effect on the projection of his voice. In less than two minutes he reached the entrance to the huge wooded structured and life thriving cavern just below the cliffed pathway that now became their exit. "Are you ready to leave Sierra?" Tsukune asked out loud to the entrance of the cave.

Sierra was in beast mode and walked up to Tsukune brushed up against him and twirled around with an affirmative low bark.

Kumuru nearly lost her shit, Sierra looked exactly like the beasts she had met in the cavern below. This frightened her and pissed her off more than anything right now, but she kept her cool in front of Tsukune. "What the fuck are you?! First you're performing rituals like a witch and now your an armored canine thing, whatever the fuck you are!"

Tsukune sighed a little, he could tell by the way she flinched that what Sierra is right now, was exactly the thing Kumuru had to flee from that bit her leg. "She's loyal and that's all you need to know for right now." He said quite annoyed and cranky, "I can explain a little more later when I've woken up and rested. I feel very tired, and being that this isn't a dream world, I'm acquiring no sleep whatsoever. So please. Stay your feeling and questions for another time, and let's get out of here."

Kumuru sighed and shook her head yes. She took Tsukune's and and grabbed ahold of Sierra's beast paw, claws retracted, and changed into her true youkai form, feeling her yokai powers back and as strong as ever. She then took off with a bit of a struggle holding Sierra's wrist but eventually had a solid grip, searching for the focal point, she entered this strange world inside of Tsukune, was at. As soon as she found it, a vortex appeared and sucked Sierra and Kumuru out of his head and brought Tsukune back into his cognitive conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka, Mizore, and Yukari took on a defensive state after feeling mass amounts of yokai emanating from Tsukune, but could feel it wasn't Tsukune's at all, just a little bit friendly so they safely assumed it was Kumuru. What they saw, half freaked them out and half startled them. A massive dog beast shot out of a vortex that appeared just above Tsukune, launching it towards the ceiling and away from him. Then they saw Kumuru get thrown back off of Tsukune towards the closet in the room as the vortex closed. The first to get back on its feet... Paws per-say was the beast that came out of nowhere. After sniffing around rooted to the floor it stood on, it took one step towards Tsukune, and felt three yokai wavelength go off like tactical nukes: fast, eminent, and deadly, and made the beast step back a bit. Kumuru got up after being knocked unconscious by the sheer recoil of exiting Tsukune's mind.

"What the fuck is that and why isn't Tsukune awake right now?!" a seething vampiress asked angrily, unnerved, and taken aback by the whole incident.

"What is this mutt you've brought back and why is he still lying there?" a rather amused yet very concerned witch asked.

The yuki-onna however walked up to the barrier slashed at the magic bubble dispelling it, walked over to the beast and started petting it's head with her claws cautiously until she deemed it not a threat and used her hand instead. "I can feel a it of Tsukune in this beast, maybe it is his pet or something." Mizore said calmly,"You guys should drop your guard down, over reacting will get us anywhere."

Moka relaxed her posture and moved to Tsukune's side and started playing with his hair and caressing his cheeks and chin as well.

Kumuru walked up to Moka's side placed a hand on her upper back and said in a gesture of comfort,"Give Tsukune some time, he'll wake up soon." She then looked back at the beast who seemed to be liking the attention and scratching Mizore was giving it and asked with a taste of malice in her voice,"Why are you still in 'that form' Sierra?"

Sierra stood up from her comfortable resting state from the scratching she was being given that ceased all of a sudden and barked affirmatively.

"I don't understand dog, you mutt!" Kumuru said as her anger levels were rising.

"I don't either, but she said because she is mostly a Gwyllgi and somewhat a witch." Yukari spoke up kind of dumbfound at how she figured out how to talk to animals. Sierra barked again which made Yukari giggle a bit."Thanks, I've been trying to master that for a while now. I'm glad it finally paid off." Kumuru looked on in disbelief, Yukari was having a conversation with a dog... Yukari looked back at Kumuru and said,"Oh, sorry... Legend has it that Gwyllgi are known around Welsh groups as a wild/twilight dog, and is said to have black fur, blazing red eyes, and a baleful breath. However, other stories have stated that the Gwyllgi have armor, were massive in size and had glowing red eyes. Both stories say that they either haunt lonely roads luring weary travelers to their deaths, or assist wounded travelers and warriors to towns and inns."

Sierra barked in affirmation and tilted her head towards Tsukune watching him stir awake after his youkai changed into his human form. She moved to his bedside and rubbed her head against his open hand in a friendly gesture. This made Moka feel a little possessive now knowing that the dog, wasn't just a dog, but was a Witch hybrid, so she closed the gap between Tsukune and herself and held his hand in her's looking into his no longer chocolate brown but fiery orange eyes as he finally was opening them as though he were waking from a very long deep sleep.

"I'm so tired right now... Too much commotion going on... Can I go back to sleep right now? I barely slept at all..." Tsukune said as he sat up only to wrap his hands around Moka's waist, picking her up, turning her through the air, and laying her next to him in a spoon cuddle position.

He literally just fell asleep right then and there. No, slowly falling asleep, no tossing and turning for a few minutes. Just plopped her up onto the messed up bed, and cuddled for only a few seconds, before being incapacitated with a strong and warm grip around her. "Hey-..!" She was about to say, with a mixture of surprise, anger, and some hint of horniness that came out of nowhere. Talk about a confusing moment for her.

Kumuru shushed her rather urgently. "Let him sleep, he's been in there for dozens of hours comparative to real time. Trust me, after everything that happened, he definitely need his rest. We'll get back to cooking ~ see you guys later." She said rather enthusiastically in a low voice, as she pushed everyone out the door and had to drag Sierra out.

Tsukune's grip loosened up a bit allowing Moka to breath better. She turned her head enough to see his face. "What happened to you Tsukune?" She asked in a hushed voice. She then rolled her whole body around to face him. Snuggling up close to him, moving her head into the crook of his neck smelling the blood she was still craving but held off using a bit of will. "You need to give me some answers when you wake up. For now, rest for awhile." She said quietly into his neck as she let sleep take her over.


End file.
